


分裂

by icewing83



Category: Alex Mercer - Fandom, James Heller - Fandom, Prototype, thriller - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: James发现Alex没有死，而他的女儿冷漠的表现背后似乎藏有一个可怕的秘密，为了拯救maya, James不得不去面对他不愿意面对的东西，那些撕裂一切伤疤的真相。





	分裂

**最开始一贯的警告：** 作者脑洞非常大，有对人物的新设定和新解释，注意OOC防雷。不能接受的请火速退避  
  
  
  
眼见并非全都为实。有的时候，你所看见的、听见的，你所知的一切，不过是沧海一粟。它并不是真相，而且可能它正在欺骗着你。  
在一切的混乱都结束之后，回归正常生活的James Heller再一次遇见了Mercer。  
是的，那个传播黑光病毒的源头，死亡的起点，早已死在Heller手中的恶魔。然而，现在眼前的那个又是什么呢？  
那个黑色卷发的男人，穿着夹克，没有带兜帽，安静地坐在咖啡厅靠窗的桌前，啜着热美式，手里还捧着一本厚厚的书。当店外街角传来吵杂的喧闹声时，他会从阅读中抬起头来，向那个方向看一眼，然后又沉入文字的海洋中去。  
James悄悄地走近，近到以他的超级视力能够看清书页上的文字。那是一堆医学、生物或者化学的专著，他完全无法读懂，只能理解其中一些关于“病毒”、“变异”等的词汇。James歪着头，站立在Alex Mercer的桌前，但对方只是看了看他，没有作出其他任何反应，就仿佛他只是一个陌生的来攀谈或惹事的人。  
James有些犹豫了，他怀疑是不是仅仅遇上了一个相似的人。但他身体里的另一个声音，那些病毒告诉他，他的猜测并没有错。  
『Alex Mercer？』他最终开口问。  
对方没有回答，只是拧着眉头，盯视着他，就像是James才是那条可怕的毒蛇。  
『Who are you?』僵持了几分钟后，Mercer反问。  
James思考，如果在这里与Mercer打起来，结果会怎样。他不希望再看到鲜血，那些无辜的平民的鲜血。他转头看了看周围，店堂里零星地坐着几个聊天的老人，以及一对年轻的情侣，而吧台前还有一位女士带着孩子正在点单。  
『外面谈。』他抬手，翘起拇指摆了摆示意。  
『我不喜欢这种展开。』Mercer站了起来。  
这个动作让James绷紧了浑身的肌肉。『我更不喜欢你传染给我的病毒。』他愤怒地低声说。  
『不要装傻了，你到底想毁了多少才满意！』刚出店门，James就咆哮起来。  
『听着，放走Greene，导致那场灾难并非是我的本意。你现在执意要追究，只会引发更多的麻烦。』Mercer警惕地看了几次四周，像是在提防着什么，比如一些路人的偷听，或者更严重的。『他们……』他停顿了一下，『黑色守望的计划并没有停止。如果你是感染者……显然你看起来没有失控变成彻底的怪物。那么最好保持低调，不然，倒霉的不仅会是你自己。』  
Mercer自顾自地准备离开，他往远处走了几步，又再次停了下来，『如果你感觉被跟踪，那就离你的家人、朋友，所有认识的人远一点，越远越好，不要用任何方式试图联系。这是为了他们的安全。』  
没等James开口再问些什么，Mercer便飞快地窜进了右侧的小巷里。待到James追过去时，那里早就不见了Mercer的身影。  
站立在路口，James突然感觉到无措。他不认识这个Alex Mercer，他、与那个想要把黑光病毒散播到各处，感染所有人的Mercer完全不同。  
这个Alex Mercer究竟是……谁？是被他杀死后重生而失去记忆的Mercer？又或者是……  
  
  
之后的三天，James没有再看见过Mercer。或者应该说，他用尽全力查找了三天，都没有获得关于Mercer以及他的阴谋的一点儿消息。  
愤怒燃遍了James的全身。“Mercer他到底要干什么？他一定要感染然后杀死所有人才会罢手吗？Maya会不会有危险？不能再让她受到任何的伤害，惊吓也不行！”他的大脑被这些思考所彻底占据，曾经被蒙蔽欺骗的经历令他不会再相信这个危险的男人。James决心要揪出这个恶魔和他的计划，然后彻底消灭他，不论需要杀死多少次才行。  
捏碎了手里的杯子，James阴沉着脸猛然地站了起来，碰倒了桌子。而Maya只是在一边静静地看着他，没有普通孩子那种惊慌。她吃了太多的苦，看到了太多她这个年纪孩子不该知道的可怕场景。一想起这个，James越发地想要讨回这笔血债，向Mercer。  
然而狡猾的Mercer躲了起来，James在第三天的时候吸收了几个跟踪他的鬼祟家伙，其中有几个是黑色守望的低级人员。可James得到的情报依旧很有限，他只能凭空猜测胡思乱想，拼凑起那些连碎片都谈不上的东西。『注意他和那个孩子的动向』、『尝试与那个孩子接触』、『按计划顺利进行，在适当的时候获取标本』这些词深深地刺入了James的意识中，他的仇恨暴起，几乎吞噬了他内心其他的声音。  
六个小时之后，依旧一无所获的James怒气冲冲地闯入了Dana的暂住地，对她咆哮。连他自己都觉得这作为粗鲁又无理取闹，可他却无法克制，Konig的记忆在他的脑中发出尖锐的嘲笑声，仿佛在诉说着他又一次被欺骗，Mercer和他的跟随者轻易地便将他玩弄于鼓掌之中。  
『说！Mercer他的计划！他没有告诉你吗？你在替他隐瞒什么？！别和我说你不知道他回来了！你在骗我？你们他妈的到底想要怎样？毁灭世界吗？！』他一口气连续地吼叫着，根本不顾惊慌的Dana跌倒在墙角边。  
他曾经从来就不是这样的人，一个没有证据就随便威胁别人的人，一个恐吓女人的人。但他现在是了，那场灾难和亲人的受害改变了他，但也可能是病毒，他承认。无数次夜里，不同的记忆和人格在梦里激烈争吵着，有的故意挑起他的怒意，有的则似乎在嘀咕着什么可疑的话语。  
James也曾想过如何才能让他们平息，这些混蛋明明都死了，他以为只是读取了他们的记忆，可显然不仅仅是如此。有的时候，不同人的意识几乎要将他的灵魂撕裂，令他发疯。此刻就是如此。  
Dana战战兢兢地后退着，想要解释，也想要安抚，但她最希望的，还是弄清眼前究竟是怎么回事，到底是发生了什么才能让Heller突然如此愤怒，再度提起早已被他杀死的她曾经的哥哥。  
『那些已经过去了，James。』她说，下意识地抬手抵挡着。  
『该死的，不！他回来了！三天前我亲眼所见！』  
Dana瞪大了眼睛。  
『他假装不认识我！并想伪装他与黑色守望没有任何关系！』James一拳打破了一边的桌子。『然后他就逃走了！你难道没有收到任何消息？』他握紧了拳头，变异的尖锐指甲刺入了他的手掌里。  
『不……自从第一次病毒爆发世界的最后，Alex带着那枚炸弹投入海中。当他再回来时，他就变了。我们争吵了一场，他夺门而出，我便没有再当面见过他。他成了一个疯子，那时候我才意识到，他不是我的哥哥，只是一滩病毒而已。』Dana说着呜咽了起来。  
刹那间，James感到了恐惧，不是畏惧Mercer的复活，而是害怕他自己。如果Mercer已经完全不是人类，而是只为了繁殖和净化的病毒的画，那他呢？  
冷静下来的James跌坐在椅子中。『跟我说说他，Alex Mercer以前是怎样的，你为什么会觉得他变了？感染了黑光病毒后，他就变得疯狂了？』他问，并扯过些纸巾给Dana递过去。  
Dana摇摇头，『并不完全是那样。Alex一开始就在黑色守望工作，后来他发现他们打算将病毒用于人类实验，就想要收集证据并向外界披露。Karen Parker博士是他的女友，她替他弄到了病毒。但就在Alex离开的时候遭到了袭击。他曾经告诉我，他被他们杀死了。』  
喝了几口水，Dana的情绪已然恢复，『后来他又活了过来，回来找我，那时候他好像失去了大多的记忆。他到处奔走，想要找到真相，也想要向黑色守望复仇。』她将水杯放在另一张木凳上，这个动作让那张躺的地面的破碎桌子显得格外扎眼。  
『要去阻止那场爆炸发生在纽约城市里之前，Alex打电话给我。他说他很后悔，他想起了是他在死前砸碎了装有病毒的试管，释放了那些可怕东西；然后Karen又背叛了他，引他进入母巢，释放了带有最初病毒的Greene。』  
看着这个在两场悲剧中苦苦挣扎的女人，听着她的诉说，James感到了同情，以及对自己方才的失控表现的愧疚。  
『Alex说，绝对不能让核弹在城市里爆炸，那样就全毁了。他要阻止他们，如果不行，那至少把弹头沉入海里。我想他那样做了。我看到了大爆炸的新闻，在大西洋海域。残片漂浮在海里，我以为他死了。』Dana抬起头来，看向James的眼睛，『但他没有。大约过了不到一个月的时间，他又回来了。』  
她用力地咬了几次下唇，『我看到他的时候，先是一只乌鸦落在我的窗台上，然后变成了Alex。那时候我第一次感到了恐惧。过去即使知道他可以靠病毒改变外貌，但他从未在我面前这么做过。』  
『然后呢？你说他从那时候开始变了？』James急切地追问。他的第六感告诉他，有什么信息就在这里，是可以解开真相的重要信息。  
『是的。他企图想要感染我。他说服我说那样才是正确的。』Dana抓紧了衣襟，『他的想法、行动都完全和以前不一样了，就好像回来的只是一个拥有他记忆的复制品，虚伪的假货！我想他不再是我的哥哥了。』  
寒意通过话语浸透了James的全身。  
既然病毒可以让一个人获取另一个人的记忆，并完美地变身成那个人，那么还有什么欺骗是做不到的呢。既然他可以伪装成那些被他杀死的黑色守望成员，那么其他黑光感染者也可以变成Mercer，而……  
『不！』James抱住自己的头，他的记忆中闪现出那两张死亡证明。  
  
  
Alex在海水里漂浮了1年，他没有死亡，但与死亡之间也仅只有一线之隔——他还拥有意识。但他什么都做不了，在漫长的修复期里，他像一块残尸一样沉在充满了碎石、海草和垃圾的水底，唯一能做的事就是思考。  
于是他细思慎密地逐条摆出问题，从矛盾入手，理清逻辑，将那些埋藏在损伤大脑深部的记忆都翻找了出来。  
首当其冲的问题，就是“我是谁”。  
他曾经考虑过一个答案，那就是，Alex已经死了，而他不过是读取了Alex记忆的有自我意识的病毒而已。然而，这个结论却布满了不合理性。第一，在他吸收其他人获取他们记忆的经验中，他只能读出原主人最近，且最强烈的记忆，并且需要在个体大脑死亡前或死亡后的一分钟内完成读取。如果错过了时机，或者当时并没有读到什么，那么即使是完美地变成这个人，用这个人的思维去回忆，他也不可能再获得什么额外的“记忆”。  
但他对Alex Mercer这个个体的记忆却并非如此。在冷静思考中，他想起了很多东西，包括Alex如何加入了黑色守望，又为什么要研究病毒。这很神奇，这些东西与他现在的意识和思考相符，一点也不像是他想要抛弃掉的，在他脑海里嘈杂着的格格不入的那些。  
也许Alex并没有死，他还活在现在这个只能进行思维活动的脑子里，并且成为这个脑子的主体。因为在那场爆炸撕裂并灼伤了他身躯之后，那些被他所吸收的人的人格都消失了，至少在他现在意识到的这部分躯体里消失了，唯独Alex的人格还保留着，并日渐变得更加的完整。  
所以……“我”就是Alex。他下了最终结论，并将这个问题从列表中划去。  
  
那么，“黑光病毒是什么样的东西？它真的有自我意识？”这个问题随即就被提了上来。  
在Alex对于病毒的了解中，“黑光”是一种复杂而迷人的基因载体，然而它还不足以复杂到能达到一个“动物体”的基因容量级别。  
病毒自身并不能繁殖，无论是小到流感病毒，还是大到“黑光”。它们都需要感染宿主，然后将自己的基因信息整合入宿主的DNA中，通过宿主细胞的DNA复制行为扩增自己的基因，然后它们拥有的另一些基因片段会引导酶类将被复制完成的病毒基因完整地切割下来，并与同样由宿主机体合成的病毒外壳蛋白组装在一起，从而完成它们的“繁殖”过程。  
所以在过去的Alex看来，黑光不过是另一种会加载在动物体上的“程序”，它会造成绝大多数动物本身基因的损坏，就像计算机感染了程序病毒一样，最终导致机体奔溃。然而，生命体的基因多样性却比计算机来得有趣得多，在一定几率下，具有某些基因片段的人会对特定的病毒免疫，而又有一些则是会成为病毒的“携带者”，即感染后可传播，但病毒对起本身却没有明显的危害性。  
这最后一类最可怕，传染性使他们成为杀手，而病毒插入宿主DNA时，改变了他们的某些基因片段，这更是带给这些与“病毒”共存者无限的可能，比如可以随意变化的细胞和组织结构。  
在攻读学位时，Alex选择的亚专业就是转染。实验室中，他们尝试改变噬菌体——一种感染细菌的病毒，将它的基因中某些可以整合入宿主的片段进行人为的增减和修整，然后使它感染细菌后观察细菌DNA的变化。这类课题的最终目标是，将“基因治疗”成为可能，并证实其安全、有效和便捷性。  
但比起病毒的“医疗性”，Alex更着迷于观察基因本身导致的生物多态性，比如编码猫科瞳孔的基因是什么，如果将这个基因片段移植到其他动物比如狗的基因组中，狗是否就会拥有猫的眼睛？如果移植给人呢？会不会能在黑夜里看清原本看不到的东西？他很好奇，而好奇让他加入了黑色守望旗下的研究基地。  
可在日渐展开的工作中，Alex逐渐地意识到，那些资助这个研究项目的上级绝不是为了什么“好奇”或者“治疗”，他们将病毒作为灭绝带有某个特定基因片段的“种族”的武器。反抗之心让他走上了死亡的道路，但等待他的却又不只是死亡。  
Alex感染了黑光，又奇迹般地没有被病毒变成失控的怪物。现在思考，Alex认为更贴切的描述是，自己成为了黑光的携带者。  
既然如此，黑光至少最初不可能有自我意识。但当它吸取和复制了不同人类的思考模式，庞大了它的基因“数据库”之后呢？Alex不敢确定。毕竟如果将黑光比作是电子程序的话，发展为人工智能也未必不可能。  
  
在水中，Alex的残留躯体并非感觉不到疼痛，巨大创口在海水中盐分的作用下时刻刺激着他的神经，但他都坚持下来了，用理智压抑着因为痛苦和恐惧所带来的负面情绪。他告诉自己，不能再被仇恨蒙蔽，成为一个被玩弄于鼓掌之中的小丑。  
  
  
Dana不明白，Heller为什么又突然变得万分沮丧和颓废，仿佛是被抽走了灵魂似的。在离开了她的住所后，又在深夜里返回来。他的情况看起来并不好，倒不是身体上的，而是他的精神。Dana不想形容他为精神错乱，这让她想到了黑光病毒感染的后遗症以及她的哥哥，但至少Heller存在精神衰弱，那是一定的。  
『告诉我，你最初是怎么会发现我的Maya没死的，跟我说说所有的经过，一切你所知的细节，相关的人、报告，什么都好。』Heller带着愁容说，一点也不像一个重获至宝的父亲。Dana不懂他还在担心什么，但她还是打开了电脑，给他所有的线索。  
『我有认识一个工作人员，她悄悄给我通的信。虽然说，她也曾帮了他们不少事。但一个孩子受到了这样的对待，她看不下去。』Dana敲动键盘，一会儿功夫，屏幕上就显示出了几个文件的缩略图。她打开其中一个视频，显然由监控探头拍摄的视频镜头里，Maya在铁质的牢笼里哭。而另一个文档文件则是很多关于Maya生理和心理状态的记录。  
『我能和那个人谈谈吗？那个给你透露消息的人。』Heller的语音颤抖，似乎压抑着极度不安的情绪。  
『那我得先询问一下，不能给你保证，但我会尝试说服她。你知道，像她这样的“告密者”是冒着多大的风险，她只是一个普通人。』Dana提到了“她”，看来她的线人是一位女性。  
『顺便，我能问问吗？你为什么在这么久之后，突然想要知道那些细节？那孩子曾经遭遇的，说实话，我都不想要再去回顾。你和她都应该忘记。糟糕的一切都结束了，你不应该让痛苦和仇恨在心里继续发芽，越长越大，这会弄垮你的。求你了，去和医生聊聊，或者带Maya去散散心，夏威夷、南洋小岛，随便什么地方都好。』Dana捏了捏Heller过度紧绷的肩膀劝说。  
然而，Heller依旧摇了摇头。『不知道这些，我就无法安睡。我一直都做梦，梦见那些最糟糕的日子，梦见Maya躺在尸体袋里，然后它动了，她变成了怪物。』他用力地捂住脸，掩盖他因痛苦而扭曲的表情。  
『好吧。不过你得等等。要我给你倒杯水吗？』Dana柔声问。Heller点点头。  
捧着仅仅小啜了两口的水杯，Heller静静地等待着，心里却如同在烈火中煎熬。他想知道真相，却又害怕着如果那不是他想要的，而是他最恐惧的，那该怎么办？  
在天快要亮的时候，Dana得到了回复。  
Karen同意，通过视频与Heller交谈。『人总是要面对的，不是吗？』屏幕里，她疲惫而苍白，露出一抹苦笑，『自己种下的恶果……』  
  
Karen很清楚，当Heller和Dana知道了所有的前因后果，那些细节，那些她参与部分的骗局之后，会作何反应。但那又能怎样呢？他们找不到她，即使找到了她，那也只是将她从持续的地狱处境中拯救出来罢了。她已经累了，却没有勇气自己结束它。  
『在你破口大骂，并决定要杀我之前。我要说，在我面临的如此情况之下，又有谁能作出其他选择呢？我是做了不可原谅的事，害死了数以万记的无辜群众，但如果重新给我选择，我依然会这么做，依然会选择我的母亲，而不是整个城市的居民。』Karen平静地说，没有流露出一丝后悔。  
Heller握紧了拳头。他知道这样的开场白意味着什么。  
『你的女儿的确“曾经”死了，那份死亡报告并不是假的。』Karen并不像那些被揭穿骗局的恶徒那样闪烁其词，而是马上将关键的内容吐露了出来。『然后，她和你，不，她和Alex Mercer一样，又一次醒了过来。所以他们将她封锁起来，研究她。』  
『你欺骗我！欺骗了Dana！』Heller怒吼，几乎要一拳击穿屏幕。  
『我连自己爱的男人也能放弃，你们又算什么？』Karen的眼睛里充满了悲哀，『你没有资格指责我，你为了救你的女儿，那些战斗中又卷入了多少平民？你至少有力量去战斗。而我……当看到妈妈，在他们给我看的视频里，被虐待，随时可能被杀害，甚至是当成试验品的时候，我除了哭什么都做不了，我能怎样？我只能服从，答应他们任何的条件，哪怕是把Alex送上死路。』泪水从女人的眼眶里滚落，她毫无表情的脸上，那种绝望显得万分真实。  
『如果是你的妻子、女儿被作为人质，而你没有任何找到她们、救出她们的能力时，你也会像我这样做的。』  
  
Heller哑口无言，久久地长坐在已经变成漆黑一片的电脑屏幕前，捂着脸。不是为了对方那些推脱责任的煽情说词，也不是为了那些曾因自己的行动导致无辜者死亡而愧疚。而是因为Karen最后的一个反问。  
『不管怎么说，知道你女儿是否“死过”那又有什么区别呢？』镜头里的女人突然笑起来，『还是说……你也那么认为？感染者都是疯子，是怪物。Alex是，你自己是，当然，如果Maya曾同样死而复活的话，那她也会是。』  
Heller很想大吼着说“住口”，很想否定那可恶女人的说辞，然而一切到他的喉咙口时却被噎住了。因为有那么一瞬间，他真的那么想过。想过Maya会不会不再是他的女儿了，而是一个隐藏着的披着他女儿皮的怪物。  
那女人虽然满口谎言，卑鄙无耻，但她也许可能是对的。  
无论Maya发生了什么，她都是他的女儿。他不会像Dana一样，眼睁睁地看着唯一的亲人离去，失去温暖和爱，然后彻底变成一个陌生的疯子。他不会恐惧，哪怕Maya在他面前变成别的什么东西，他会抚养她，耐心地和她交流，让她慢慢变得更正常，像一个普通人，过上普通的生活。如果不能，他也不会抛弃她，他绝对不能。  
  
冷静下来后，Heller开始思考，思考他曾经认定的“事实”中还有多少虚伪，还藏着多少危机。越详细地了解真相，他越是怀疑起他过去通过“吸收”活人来获得的信息。虽然那些绝非是谎言，但也未必就是真实。大多的人，尤其是执行命令的士兵们，获知的实在有限。  
Alex Mercer真的是从那场与他之间的生死战斗中悄悄溜走而活下来了吗？他真的失忆了吗？黑色守望真的被击败了吗？他们到底想要干什么？制造一种毁灭某个种族的生化武器？还是制造某个能毁灭一切的种族成为武器？  
过去他从来不会在意这些细节，他觉得它们没什么差异，都是糟糕极致的。然而或许并不是。在他真正审视了内心，正视了一切，并深思熟虑了所有的细枝末节之后，他终于可以确定他能够否认Karen她那鬼话了。也许那些细节对暂时的结果来说并没有什么不同，但了解Maya曾经历的不幸的细节，能够让他更好地应对未来可能会发生的问题，更好地照顾她，而不是像一个愚蠢的不顾家庭的男人那样，只看表面现象就自我安慰家人活的不错。  
『我要再去会会那个又活过来的Zeus。还有，我需要继续调查黑色守望。彻底地了解过去发生过什么，以及他们还会要做什么，所有的真相。』站起身，Heller转向依旧在低落情绪中的Dana，『你有什么建议？』  
Dana显然还在哭，她的嗓音嘶哑，但那没有阻止她说话，也没有影响她的思考。『如果有机会，我想要和他谈谈，无论他是什么。』她擤了一下鼻子，然后悄悄转过身去扯了另一张新纸巾。『我会帮你，挖到所有的信息。因为我也想要知道，不能再傻傻地自以为是下去了。要么什么都不去想，做个无知但快乐的白痴，要么就要查到底。』  
『谢谢。』Heller说，『要是我找到他，会立刻联系你。』  
  
  
Alex在睡梦中惊醒，冷汗浸湿了背后的床单。  
自从他从核弹爆炸的伤害中恢复过来后，他就又能正常入睡了，而不是无论黑夜和白天都醒着。也许是那些日子，包括在海洋中漂浮的一年，他太久没有睡着过了；但也可能是某些东西改变了他，他不再那么愤怒。  
当然，他并不会知道，当他的另一部分的肢体被海水卷走时，带走了比细胞和组织更多的东西，比如被各种人类意识和知识填充，而获得庞大数据库的病毒本体。也有可能，是在自我学习之后，拥有“智慧”的病毒主动寻找机会脱离了他，不再受他的控制，也不再影响他的脑子。  
在床上坐起身，Alex回忆起那个疯狂的梦，也许是白天他看了太多关于前不久刚爆发的又一次黑光灾难的资料和消息，也可能是他的大脑无意识地读取了体内病毒想要“繁衍”的DNA信息。他又一次看见自己站在熟悉的地方，手里拿着那一试管黑光标本。  
  
无论回忆多少次，脑子里能够看见的，就只是他自己松手，摔碎试管的画面，却一点也记不起那一瞬间他的想法和心情。不是绝望中想要拉全世界下水，也不是愤怒至极时的报复心，甚至没有恐惧或迟疑，什么都没有。当时那一刻的记忆一片空白。  
为什么要摔碎试管？在被十多支枪口瞄准时，若想要保命，Alex唯一的选择是以摔碎试管为要挟，而不是真的摔了它。作为黑光的研究者，那时候他应该很清楚，黑光病毒被释放后的结果，不单是危及旁人，他自己更不可能活着。如果，试管没有碎，那么失去了可以作为交换条件的对象，他会被射杀，而如果试管碎了，那么即使没有被立刻被子弹杀死，他也会被病毒杀死。所以，为什么要摔碎试管，而不是拿它交涉？黑色守望的上级知道它的恐怖，所以哪怕是存在一点点的试管足够牢固可能，他们也不会在他还握着试管的时候，下令击毙他。  
对于这个矛盾的问题，Alex得不出答案。但他突然想起了一个连他自己都会震惊的可能性。  
走到桌边，抓过果盘里的一个苹果，在巨大的握力下，水果碎裂开来，然后被手掌中的一团黑色物质同化后吸收。Alex现在没有心情，也没有胃口，但他依然注意一天营养的均衡，就仿佛自己还是个普通的人类。  
他在书桌前坐下，打开电脑，将视频画面定格在了他将试管摔落前的那一刻。——那是一支不符合实验室采购要求的试管。  
厚度太大，透光度不够，易碎，不耐高温处理，没有任何黑光研究室定制的专用记号，甚至不可能被应用于任何四级实验室中。烈性病毒即使是非空气传播型的，也不应该用这样的容器来存放和移动。更不要说那里面是最最可怕的，毫无治疗方法的“黑光”。它本该在全封闭的操作箱中，由机械臂注入真空全密封有机玻璃罐中，而不是易碎的玻璃试管，然后需要再套上第二层紧贴罐体的防泄漏金属密闭外壳，再放入全部填充好防震材料的外箱中，才能移出。  
然而……Karen只是慌慌张张地给了他一个破试管，就把他推了出去。  
一瞬间，Alex明白过来。他们能让他顺利地带走“黑光”并走出去，不是因为他和Karen的暗中窃取行动成功了，而是他们一开始就打算好了要释放病毒，借用他的手。  
在他面对追击而来的军队时而不知所措时，一支可远距离射击电击弹的狙击枪，足以让他在几秒的时间内因为麻痹而松手，然后呯地，随着破碎的玻璃试管，当场的知情者都会全部消失。  
这一切都是黑色守望的计划，而Karen必然被他们所要挟和控制。因为哪怕她并不在意他的死活，但要一个知道试管里装着最可怕病毒，且随时会碎裂、泄漏的人，亲自拿着它走出来，那需要莫大的勇气。  
将鼠标的指针移到右上角，Alex关闭了视频和所有的文件夹。  
他觉得他需要来杯咖啡，好驱散郁闷的心情，并且提提神。他对黑色守望的猜测，从一开始就错了。所以他得重新对信息进行梳理，并对现状今昔评估。比如从，他们为什么要在如此大的城市散播黑光，又为什么选择在那个车站动手，而不是别的地方或者城市？仅仅是因为正巧他想要窃取病毒，所以顺势而为之吗？  
Alex想起了当他刚加入实验室时，那些上层对于新研究基地选址的争论。最终他们竟然放弃了之前所有的选项，定了一个看起来一点也不适合保密，而且基建条件和可用土地都比原其他任何方案要差的地方，多花了额外的上亿资金，才获得现在的这个地方。并且，他们将原本安置在更安全条件下的Elizabeth Greene也搬到了这里。  
『嗯哼！有意思。』Alex拿上钥匙，走出租借的公寓小屋。在街角买杯咖啡，然后在地铁站前买个汉堡，三站路外的巷子里，一个废弃的仓库，接上光缆，就能黑进某个前黑色守望专家组成员的私人网络里，寻找一些他想要的线索的踪迹。  
  
  
Heller感觉自己自出生以来第一次如此勤奋地去学习。他坐在图书馆的学术区，与一群大学生和老教授合用一张长书桌，显得尤其地格格不入。当一堆生涩难懂的书堆放在手边时，他开始后悔过去在学校时，为什么没多花点时间，那样至少他不会连最基础的玩意儿都弄不明白。  
一个小时候，他放弃了啃那本医学教育初级参考书——《病毒感染与防治》，转而投向黑客技术方面的资料。至少这个他还不算太糟，在Karen的几经点拨下，他终于能进入黑色守望数据库下，管理并不怎么严密的等级为4的海量文件树中了。  
然而由于文件的存储量实在太大，种类繁多，连公共区的探头画面竟然也有，这让Heller无从下手，根本不知道应该从哪里查起。最终，他在搜索栏里键入了他第一个想到的关键词——Alex Mercer。  
  
  
咬着咖啡杯，紧盯着滚动的解锁画面不久后，一个以“Zeus”命名的文件夹挑了出来。而在文件夹属性的批注中，竟然还打着一个问号。  
“核爆炸中幸存的Alex Mercer？”  
哼了声，Alex嘲讽地勾起嘴角。将咖啡移动到右手上，在手提电脑的触摸面板上滑动几次后，打开了里面一个日期最早的视频。  
画面上黑色守望的部队在海滩上搜寻着什么，在成群的尸山上，无数的乌鸦在飞舞，集体发出渗人的鸣叫声，仿佛警告着人类，这里正是地狱。然而士兵们还在前进，直到有一只眼睛血红色的乌鸦降落在他们的眼前。  
它没有像其他同类那样啄食尸体，而是转动着眼睛观察四周，反复调整着自己落脚的位置。两三分钟后，它突然尖锐地地长啸了一声后，爆裂开来，血液变成了鲜红色的细长触手，戳刺入脚下的尸堆里。一瞬间，尸体们也开始瓦解，变成更多的“血线”。一线士兵们也几乎立刻地便作出了反应，他们在耳机中声音的引导下，用喷火枪引燃并焚烧了大多数的尸体。可这已经太迟了。  
“那时候，夺取乌鸦形态而逃脱的AlexMercer，需要获取足够体积的蛋白质才能合成新的身体。”被覆叠到视频的音轨中，一个苍老的旁白声音解释着。  
血色的流体蠕动着汇聚起来，变成了趴在地面爬着的Alex。  
『抓住他！抓住他！』一个士兵中的队长大喊着，指挥其他人挥舞着高压电击棒靠近。  
画面中的Alex伸出了右手，从碎尸的胸腔中拉扯出断裂的锐利胸骨，刹那间便挥手刺穿了距离最近的一个士兵的头颅。但另一个绕后的士兵在被吸收的前一刻，将电棍抵在了目标的脖子上，蓝色炫目的电弧火花闪过之后，那个Alex陷入了暂时的昏迷。他被装入巨大的钢制密封隔离箱中，抬上了装涂有黑色守望标志的武装押运车。  
『Interesting.』面对播放完毕而停止的画面，Alex眯起了眼睛。他的左手依旧停留在键盘上，并没有用力按下按键，而只是交替地轻轻叩击着。他在思索，似乎明白了那天咖啡店里出现的那个男人对他的敌意。  
  
  
Dana浏览着兄长仅存留的几件物品，那是Alex在大学中获得的奖状、一些书籍。她也曾想过要烧毁它们，但最终还是选择将它们堆在积满灰尘的纸盒里，塞进了床底。在最困难的时候，她会想，如果Alex选学的专业不是病毒学，而是经济、艺术或者其他无关痛痒的东西，是不是就能避免这一整个灾难性的悲剧了？是否就能让这个城市逃脱两次被毁的命运？  
『Alex，你究竟为什么要这么做……』落下的泪水，打湿了最上层那册被灰尘蒙盖得看不清封面的书上。Dana用手抹了抹，一排红色的文字夺目惊心地对她，还有所有阅读它的人，提出了一个问题。  
“病毒所引起的宿主症状，是出于宿主自身的反应，又或是病毒的基因中已经预设好的程序？”  
有一种奇怪预感油然而生，Dana翻开了这本并不厚的书，粗略地阅读起来。书中，作者例举了很多举世闻名的病毒传播事件以及那些最可怕的致死病毒，他提出，它们所引起的症状全部都是剧烈外扩式的，比如呼吸道传播的病毒通过咳嗽飞沫，喷溅距离约为1米；而常见的胃肠道传播病毒，患者的呕吐物和粪便则是主要依靠苍蝇等飞虫传播，可以扩散到更远的距离；但最为可怕的埃博拉病毒，却可以令患者的内脏器官坏死、液化，通过躯体的所有对外孔道溢出来传播。  
Dana想起了过去看过的一个关于埃博拉的纪录片。当一同观影的Alex正聚精会神地盯着屏幕的时候，她已经被那些患者临死时的惨状吓坏了。然后，她看到了她毕生难忘的场景。来不及掩埋的患者的尸体，在担架上蠕动了起来，让她甚至以为自己看的是那种丧尸复活的恐怖片。然而显示更加残酷和可怖，那些尸体的体腔内部，由于组织坏死而产生了大量的气体，气体积聚、压力剧增，最终早已也被病毒侵蚀而脆弱不堪的肌肉和皮肤猛然爆裂开来，带有高传染性埃博拉病毒的体液和组织，像是炮弹的碎片一样高速发射了出去，将病痛和死亡带给周围的人们。  
这简直与杀死了Heller的那场灾难，监控画面中，Alex将黑光传播出去时的画面一模一样。  
Dana紧盯着书的最后，作者竟然发表了——“病毒基因中的某些片段早已预设好了一切有利于其传播的宿主症状，然后通过导致宿主机体反应的毒素产物来实现它的目标。更多地复制自己，感染更多的宿主，繁衍和扩大种群，同样是病毒的本能。”这样的结论。  
病毒会有意识吗？她突然想。它们真的意识到了，并且想要繁衍下去吗？  
无疑的，红光病毒在感染并吞噬了整个镇子所有的人之后，在Elizabeth Greene的体内安定了下来。如果说复活的Alex只是黑光病毒而不再是他本人的话，那么Greene必然就是红光。然而，第一次从黑色守望的屠杀中逃脱出来的Alex，与Greene并不一样。他暴躁且充满仇恨，却并不想将这种感染传播出去，他杀死那些感染突变形成的怪物，并且协助了将病毒抗体注入地底的行动。“他甚至保护了城市，终止了所有幸存者被核弹摧毁的命运。”一个声音在Dana的脑海中尖叫。  
可是，当Alex第二次回来时，变得完全不同。他更像是……完全被病毒那种想要扩散传播和进化的“意识”所控制，又或者说，那时候的他彻底变成了黑光病毒。  
“但Heller说他最近又看见了Alex。”那个声音再次响起，“而那个Alex表现得并不认识他的样子。”  
Heller第一次见到Alex时，就已经是他第二次从死亡中回来之后了。Dana咬着指甲对自己说。  
有什么显而易见的答案在她的前方闪烁着，虽然她还不能看它的清细节，但却已经掌握了它的轮廓。  
  
  
Alex很快地就解锁了下一批带有“Zeus”标签的文件。他按照时间顺序，打开了最早的一个图片文件夹，里面有近千余张照片，记录了黑色守望对捕获的“Alex Mercer”的实验过程。  
他们将他放置在与关押Elizabeth Greene的同样的设备中，从他的身上获取血样，然后感染其他生物体，一些鸟类、实验鼠、兔子、猿猴，和人类。而这些被Zeus所携带的黑光病毒感染的动物和囚犯们，全部出现了独有的症状。他们中的大多数，不像是那些普通的，被泄漏的病毒直接感染的人，成为毫无意识和知觉，随意攻击任何活动物体的“行尸走肉”，而是具有自己的智慧，甚至可以辨识指令信息。  
照片的镜头对准了那些实验体们，黑色守望用训练狗一样的方式企图训练那些“生物兵器”，用高压电迫使他们服从，然后用生肉这类食物作为奖励。那个时段的报告上，无一不表达了对实验结果的高度评价，甚至有上层批复说，“他们制造了比特种士兵更忠诚和强大的物种”。  
然而他们错了。  
感染体的忠诚并不是对于他们，而是对于病毒的“母体”。就像是“巢”中的hunter服从并听命于Greene一样，这些源于“Zeus”的变异体们，依据各自的能力组成了团队和上下级关系，而最终它们都通过母巢意识执行着“母体”的意志。  
它们静静地等待着，等待黑色守望放松警惕的那一刻。同样的场景再一次爆发，“Zeus”从那个牢笼中走了出来。但不像Greene，他没有选择血洗基地，把那里变成他自己的巢穴，而是向研究所上层提出了一个“建议”。  
Alex将鼠标移动到那个标有“Zeus计划”的文件夹。双击之后，里面展开的层叠文件树就是那个由胁迫和诱惑同时推动的“计划”。  
黑色守望开始向内部招收“志愿者”，那些野心勃勃想要变得更强，不惜通过感染病毒来进化成为像“Zeus”一样的“超人”的家伙。他们被给予大量的“Zeus”的血液，然后在药物的辅助和医师监控下，在“人工冬眠”中开始转变。当完成整个过程后，这些志愿者会被细致检测，然后根据他们展现出来的能力来分组，接受不同的训练，最后由“Zeus”进行分配，让他们担任不同的职务。  
Alex哼地冷笑了声，感觉黑色守望一定是疯了，他们竟然在孜孜不倦地替一个他们恐惧的对象制造只忠于他的“武器”。哪怕他们的目的只是想要测试这种将军带领精锐部队的“生化兵器”模式，而“Zeus”则是想把病毒传播出去，可以说是“相互利用”而已。但最终的结果，只会有利于一个人。  
他点击了延展滑块，进入了赞同并积极推动该计划的几位黑色守望上层人员的资料信息库中。  
『原来如此。』下一刻，预料被证实了的Alex，无声地笑了起来。他的目光停留在Koenig的病历上。曾经一度身患绝症的Koenig，之后又划去了那一项医疗记录。而前后矛盾的体检结果和在CT上消失的肿瘤，无一不证实着Koenig究竟打算在这项“合作”中寻找什么。  
治愈和长生，是贪婪的人类永久的话题和渴望而不可及的东西。  
  
Alex嗤鼻而笑，Koenig这个狡猾的家伙为了活着也甘愿冒着成为别人奴隶的风险吗？他歪过头，将太阳穴靠在举着的咖啡纸杯上，感受着尚未完全冷却的咖啡传来的暖意，思考了一会儿。然后，他跳过那些剩下的文件，转而搜索以Koenig为关键词的内容。  
当他打开了Koenig建立的关于治疗的秘密档案后，Alex轻搭在键盘上的手第一次颤抖起来。通过视频他看到了Koenig亲自对那些被黑光感染后即死的尸体做的事，其中还有年幼的孩子。  
虽然尸检在Alex看来是一件平常的事，但Koenig所做的实验早已经不能用尸检来形容了。在镜头中，穿着白色隔离服的人看不见面目，但录音中他自称Koenig应该错不了。那人将尸体的内脏取出，逐一挂在支架上，用含有病毒的培养液不断递循环冲刷着这些器官的血管，让整个实验室就仿佛像是一个变态杀人狂的工坊。  
Alex想起了之前看到的一个Koenig研发黑光时的视频。对着镜头，Koenig从一个密封标本瓶中取出一个婴儿。令人惊讶的是，即使被泡在液体中不知多久，在被移至含氧的空气里后，婴儿竟然恢复了呼吸。Koenig抽取了婴儿的血液，然后将婴儿放回罐子里，拿着血样走了出去。差不多三天之后，他又用同样的程序取了婴儿的皮肤和肌肉组织。又过了三天，这次他来取了器官和脑组织，这时候婴儿居然仍然活着。之后隔了两周，Koenig最后一次打开了罐子，接着，他将婴儿整个放到了粉碎机之中，将这个生命活活地制作成了组织匀浆。而原本放着婴儿的罐子上赫然标注着“Greene”——Koenig将Elizabeth Greene感染红光后产下婴儿变成了一滩液体，而通过这滩液体他制造了黑光。  
而这一次，他又要通过那些被挖出的器官和尸体制造什么呢？  
Alex又返回重新检查起刚才那个视频。他注意到，Koenig在那些灌注尸体器官的培养液中加入的不仅仅是黑光病毒。Koenig将实验尸体分成两组，一组灌注黑光，一组则是红光。而其中一具女孩的心脏，竟然在红光的感染下重新跳动起来。在下一个视频里，Koenig将她的器官又植回到她的躯体之中，并给她的静脉中输注更多含有红光的液体。在两天后，这个黑人血统的女孩活了过来，并恢复了作为一个人类的意识，虽然Alex没见过她在随后的监测视频中开口说过一句话。  
又一个Elizabeth Greene吗？Alex一惊。他不知道Koenig又要拿她来做些什么，但他怀疑这个女孩，不，应该说是红光的载体，会真的一直受Koenig的摆布。  
跳跃过几个没什么大用的文件后，Alex最终看到Koenig将从复活的女孩身上提取的红光，与“Zeus”血液中的黑光混合。在电子显微镜下，这两种病毒从一开始的几何级增长，到达一定浓度滴度后又相互吞噬，终于在一段时间后两种病毒的数量间获得了某种平衡，进入了共生阶段。而注入这种混合病毒的生物体，或许是因为体内病毒对于忠于哪个“母体”无法达成共识，而不再具有明显的母巢意识。  
原来Koenig是通过这样的方式，来既修复自己的机体治愈疾病，又可以逃避成为“奴隶”的命运。  
Alex喝干了咖啡，瘫坐在椅子里。  
他曾经的研究目标也以治愈为目的，但真的亲眼见到了目的达成的时候，他却犹豫了。以一个城镇和一个大城市的毁灭作为的代价，以残忍的手段折磨和杀死无数的人，甚至是孩子来作为手段，而获得的“治愈”，真的是值得的吗？  
  
  
Heller实在太累了。他倒在客厅的沙发上，陷入熟睡，甚至打起鼾来。时钟走过了约莫两三小时候，他开始做梦。  
梦里他似乎忘记了现实中发生的一切，仅仅是作为一个普通的父亲。他在学校老师的急电下才知道女儿突发疾病被送往了医院，然后在他风疾火燎地赶去时，看到的却是女儿在重症监护室中浑身插满管子，连接着各种仪器的样子。  
他想要进去近距离地看看Maya的样子，抚摸她的小脸，告诉她一定要坚持下去，会好起来，但日复一日地从来没有得到过允许。那些人总是将他隔绝在玻璃门外，也不曾带给他任何关于女儿的好消息。  
通过观察窗，他远远地看着女儿躺在病床上，那姿势仿佛只是睡着了，但脸色却是煞白得吓人。如果不是仪器上的心跳呼吸显示，胡思乱想的Heller甚至怀疑她是不是已经离他而去。  
到了第三周的周末，心急如焚地担忧着Maya的Heller作出了一个惊人的决定。他要偷偷地潜入监护病房中，哪怕只是看女儿一眼。他在医院晚间人员少的时候，乘机溜进工作人员的更衣室，偷了一件隔离病房医师穿戴的防护服，并且带上了帽子、手套和口罩，一来可以掩人耳目不被发现，二来也是为了尽量不把病菌带给他虚弱的女儿和其他病人。  
一路躲开摄像头，Heller来到了曾经无数次站立着凝望的监护室门口。然而令人差异的是，里面的灯竟然全部暗着，甚至连心电监护等仪器屏幕的微弱亮光都没有。Heller把脸贴在玻璃上向内窥视，想要确认里面的情况，到底是医院将病房做了搬迁没有通知他，还是他自己因为紧张而找错了位置。  
但事实是，两种都不是。真实的答案要比Heller所能想像到的更加恐怖千万倍。当他的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗之后，用偷来的门禁卡进入房门的他看见了最最渗人的一幕。  
所有的病床都空着，仪器的接线端都像是密集的蛛网一样缠结在床单上。而病房最里面视线的死角，还有一个秘密的房间。透过玻璃门，Heller发现一侧的角落里安放着二十来个冰柜，每个里面都似乎躺着一具尸体。Heller的手剧烈地颤抖起来，一个非常不好的念头在他的脑海里产生——他的Maya死了，正躺在那里。  
他跌跌撞撞地打开第二道门，却被门侧墙壁上悬挂的东西震惊在原地无法动弹。那里按照人类的生理分布，悬挂着22个人的整套人体器官，而下方的机械泵正源源不断地向这些器官里输送着液体。随着泵机的旋转，心脏们竟然还在有节奏地跳动着，肺脏也随着另一根透明管道压送空气的节律收缩。  
极度的寒冷感将Heller包围，仿佛他身后的所有冰棺都同时被打开了，然后冒着冷气。  
他连滚带爬地冲到冰柜前，果不其然地在其中一个里看到了他的女儿。他明白过来他们不让他探视的真正目的，不想让他发现那些躺在病床上插着管子的其实都是一些尸体。  
Heller不明白这究竟是为了什么，也不想明白。他的情绪崩溃了。毫不顾忌会被人发现，他痛哭着将女儿从冰柜中抱了出来，并疯狂地将标着他女儿名牌的放置悬挂着她的器官的玻璃罐击碎，将内脏重新塞回她那被划开的身体里。  
他的手沾满了滑腻的液体和凝固的血污，但他没有停止这发疯一般的举动，他希望这样Maya就能活过来，尽管他明知道这完全不可能发生。末了用医用胶带粘起了那孩子敞开的胸腹，Heller顺着逃生通道将女儿抱回了自己的车上，带回了家。然后，他便带着全然的绝望倒在自己的床上。  
他多么希望这只是噩梦，而他睁开眼时，Maya依旧好好地活着。  
Heller的祈祷成真了。  
他猛然睁眼，看见了他的女儿正站在他的床头，两眼直勾勾地盯着他，无论他怎么询问或呼唤都不出声。而当他忧虑地向她伸出手时，她用一种毫无感情的语调幽幽地开口。『My son. 』她说。  
  
Heller冷汗淋漓地醒来，从沙发上坐起身。而他正默默盯着电视机的女儿，转过头来凝视着他。  
他想起来，他带回Maya之后，她就再也没有说过一句话。  
  
  
即使在最危险的战斗和最恶劣的环境中，Heller也不曾如此恐惧过。无论怎么深呼吸，告诉自己这只是一个噩梦，也无济于事。心底总有那么一个声音告诉他，不要欺骗自己了。他带着颤抖的手和湿透的衣衫，撞进了盥洗室，拼命地将冰冷的水扑向自己的脸和头顶，以期自己能借此冷静下来。  
也许是冷水起了一定的作用，又或者是越发的恐惧让他感到了寒冷。几近虚脱的Heller单手撑在水池边，面向镜子抹去脸上满布的水珠。  
下意识地，他的视线停留在了那面充满了水气的镜子上，在模糊一片的镜影里，他瞥视的瞬间看到了什么不应该出现在那里的东西。Heller疯狂地擦拭着镜面，想要拭去那些其实并不存在的雾气。然后，他顿时彻底清醒了，同时也跌入了名为“现实”的噩梦中。  
在Heller的眼前，那个镜子里的Alex以同样的动作站在他对面。  
『What hell！』Heller对着镜子说。  
『All this is true.』Alex也在同时说。  
Heller感觉自己要发疯了，他大叫着伏倒在地砖上，死死抱住自己的头。可Alex的声音还在脑海里说话。『来找我，我可以证明给你看。』  
  
之后，Heller又在地面上躺了足足一小时。然后摇晃着去把桌子上之前给女儿准备的，十小时却一点也没有动过的晚餐倒了，做了新的放在那里。培根和煎蛋，这原本是Maya最爱吃的，但现在，Heller都不知道她到底想吃些什么了。  
瘫坐在桌前，Heller深刻地明白过来。装聋作哑根本无济于事，想要救Maya，只有正视已经发生的一切。而他必须要作出选择的是，是否还要再相信Alex Mercer一次？  
“不”，他对自己说，“我不会再相信任何人，但我可以利用他，就像他当初利用我一样。”  
换了身衣服，他拥抱了一次女儿，虽然她毫无反应，甚至用一种冷漠的眼神凝视着他。离开家门，Heller凭借着直觉在街道上行走，跟随着Alex的意识留在他眼底的鬼影，走过快餐店、书店，穿过数条回环的小道，最终来到一个不怎么起眼的街区。  
九层的老旧公寓，Heller走到电梯边时，几乎被那如同工地铁架一般的老式网格电梯所惊讶，他无法想象，他认识的那个自大到极点的Mercer会住在这样的地方。Heller的军靴踏在黑暗狭长的公寓走道里，发出空空的声音，宛如惊悚片里的场景。  
在敲开那扇门之前，Heller想象过无数种可能，甚至是被埋伏的Mercer抓住吸收，但他绝对没有想到他俩会在一扇打开的门之间，相互对视很久，而Mercer连一句辱骂或者解释的话都没有。最后，Mercer只是让开了路，请他进屋。  
每踏出一步，Heller都无比地小心谨慎。他用怀疑和探视的目光扫过小屋中的所有陈设——一些简单的家具，没有厨房，柜子里堆满了各种晦涩难懂的书。他的目光落在远处卧室的床头柜上，台灯下摆放着一张打印出来的效果差强人意的照片。Heller愣住了，那图上笑着的显然是Mercer兄妹。  
『打开天窗说亮话吧。』Mercer底给他一罐啤酒，『你现在的处境很糟糕，不单单是因为黑色守望。』Heller没有接，而Mercer似乎也不在意对方这种仇视般的态度，便自己打开喝了起来。『病毒感染者之间会有“归巢”效应，可以让你看见我所看见的，而反过来也一样。你看见了我读过的资料，于是有了那些梦境，而我又看见了你的梦境，知道了更多的东西。』  
Alex坐到了沙发上，没管依旧杵在那里瞪着他的Heller，将自己的笔记本电脑转过来，把屏幕向着那个狐疑的人。『Elizabeth Greene和红光病毒，你听说过吗？』他抬头问。  
Heller没有吱声，但他迅速加快的心跳透露了答案。  
『很好，那就不用特意解释了。』Alex点了点头，『感染了病毒而活下来的人，得到的不仅仅是死而复生、变强这些好处。黑光和红光同样也会吞噬感染者的意识。死亡带来的脑部损伤、对某种事物或念头过份执着以及心智不成熟者是其中的高危人群，他们通常首先被影响。而“吞噬”其他人获取记忆也同样会将他人的意识植入脑中，从而干扰了本体的意识，也同样会加速本体意识的裂解和衰败。』  
Heller呆愣愣地直视着Mercer，眼中流露出一线绝望。他在计算如果这种说法是真的，那么被病毒彻底吞掉作为人类仅存“灵魂”的速度会是多少。不为他自己，而是为了Maya。虽然他吸收了很多的人，那些该死的亡魂们的确经常在他的脑子里蠢蠢欲动，但他能够忍。可Maya……Maya曾经经历了不算短暂的死亡，并且她还是个孩子。  
Dana那些关于兄长不再是人类的描述再次浮现在Heller的耳边，让他开始不禁怀疑起他最不愿意怀疑的东西——Maya，还是他的女儿吗？或者已经成为了拥有Maya记忆的病毒个体而已，就像Elizabeth Greene和Alex Mercer。  
『不，等等。』下一秒，Heller又突然意识到了另一件十分关键的事。『你和我见过的那个Zeus不一样，让人感觉像是……』他深皱着眉，用动物的直觉思索着答案。『像是不同的人。我见过很多狡猾的罪犯，但……你的情况看起来更像是精神疾病，比如人格分裂什么的。是黑光造成的吗？按你的说法。』  
Alex笑了起来，带着点嘲讽。『我说过，在咖啡店之前，我并没有见过你。虽然当时我也同样很纳闷你为什么会找上我，但我找到了黑色守望的录像。』他把屏幕转回来，点击播放了一段视频，然后又把屏幕转了回去。  
这一次，Heller压抑住了心中的怒火和不耐烦，在面前的椅子上坐了下来，开始仔细地观看视频中的内容。那是段记录了Koenig进行例行体检过程的普通录像，唯一古怪的是录像上的时间。它不是一个月，或者半年前，而是昨天，准确点来说是17小时之前。  
『有人动了影像的时间？为了什么？塑造出Koenig这家伙还活着的假象？』Heller双手支撑着桌面，向屏幕凑近。  
『不，不是。』Alex立刻开口否定，『你注意桌面上的报纸，把画面放大，那的确是昨天才会有的新闻。Koenig没有死。』  
『不可能！我明明……』Heller猛地从座位上跳了起来，大吼，可又在一秒后安静下来。他想起了眼前这个人，也明明是他已经确认杀死的，但依旧好好地再次出现在他面前。『所以感染了的人，即使被吸收了也会……复活？』他缓缓地摔在椅子里。  
『是分裂。』Alex说，『无论是人类还是黑光，都是由记载了本体信息的最小载体“细胞”和“病毒单体”组成。在躯体失去其中一小部分时，人类依旧可以存活，而且有些组织和器官的细胞还会再生和修复。只是当普通人类在这种伤害和组织丢失大到一定程度后就会死亡。但如果是感染者，病毒可以在这种情况下，依旧不断激活宿主细胞的程序性再生，并且用吞噬周围一切可以提供蛋白质和再生所需其他物质的方式，支持宿主的复原。就像是蚯蚓，切成两段后，会变成两条。』  
  
  
Heller保持着“What fuck?”的表情愣了好一会儿，仿佛需要些时间来消化这些诡异的信息。『所以你是变成了两条？』他最终问。  
Alex感到了头疼，尤其是在Heller说出“条”这个词时。『严格来说，分裂体可以不止是2，理论上只要有一定量的载体，就可以无限分裂。但只有拥有“脑”的部分躯体才真正拥有我的意识。』  
『那别的部分呢？』  
『它们会进化出自己的意识。虽然我以前很怀疑“病毒”会有自我意识，但如果人类、动物能够拥有自我意识，那么更小单位的病毒理论上也可以通过学习，进化出意识和自我。比如从被吸收的其他个体意识中学习和成长。』  
Heller总算是听懂了最关键的部分，『你的意思是说，病毒感染者在外伤肢体残缺的情况下，有头部的躯体会重新生长成原来的那个人，而其他部分则会被病毒所控制，而病毒会从它所接触到的所有记忆中学习和成长出自己的个性。就像是婴儿一样，它们会成长？』  
『是的。所以他们同样可以被塑造，就像是婴儿。』Alex点点头。  
『可是你，它，另一个你，只有强烈的想要播撒病毒，播撒他自己基因的念头。它想要毁灭整个世界。』Heller开始有些语无伦次了。他的思维发散出去，想象如果自己当初不小心断了胳膊或者腿，也出现了第二个，第三个自己，那会是什么样的光景，又该要如何应对。  
『人类同样也有强烈的本能，进食、争夺和繁殖。不只是人类，所有生物都有如此的本能。大多的人类与之不同的是因为拥有理智。而理智不是天生的，一个婴儿如果没有受到任何教育而任其发展，最后就和森林里的猴子也没什么两样。』双手十指交叉着搁在膝头，Alex直视着Heller。  
Heller张了张嘴没发声。而Alex显然已经猜测到了他的茫然。  
『我是说你女儿。』Alex虽然不曾做过父亲，但却比Heller思考得更细致，也许是因为他是一个细心的学者，又可能因为他有一个妹妹。『机体死亡会造成对脑的不可逆损伤，“死亡状态”持续的时间越长，损伤越严重，而相应的记忆缺失，甚至是人格缺失也就越严重。儿童本身就尚未建立起完整的人格和自制能力，在记忆损伤后，这种人格退化就会越发严重，甚至可能与仅由病毒所控制机体无异。』  
『她很危险。』最后Alex这么说，无视了Heller对他的怒视。  
Heller不是傻瓜，也不是一个容易被感情彻底冲昏了头的家伙。他明白Alex的意思，也知道他是对的，只是作为Maya的父亲，他拒绝承认自己的女儿成为了一个移动核弹的事实。然而，他同样也知道，否认这一点除了自欺欺人以外，起不了任何作用，帮不了Maya，可能还会更糟。  
『那我该怎么办？怎样才能救她？』Heller握紧了拳头，『我不会接受任何会伤害到她的方法。』他坚定地说。  
『病毒会带有前宿主的基因，一个自我意识空白的宿主，只会变成一个扭曲的病毒意识与前宿主意识纠缠的混合体。』没有停顿，Alex依然无情地指出了现实，『在她弄清自己是谁之前，她只会变成另一个Elizabeth Greene。这就是你想要的保护吗？』  
『当然不！』Heller大叫起来。  
『那就接受现实。她需要深度治疗。仅仅是谈话和日常的关心是不够的。』Alex淡然地说，『人工冬眠和催眠兴许能帮上忙。』  
  
  
之后的一个月Dana都没有再看见Heller，也没有他的任何消息。她的手机里他最后的通讯只有短短的几句话，对她的帮助和关心表示了诚挚的感谢，却对他的去向和打算只字未提。  
一种不好的预感油然而生，如果Heller告别得如此决绝，就意味着他可能已经做好了牺牲的准备，或者至少他要去做的事会充满了危险。Dana联系起之前发生的种种，以及Heller曾经说过的话，提出的疑问，一切他透露的点滴信息，全部都指向了黑色守望，以及她的兄长。  
Alex真的还活着吗？他又继续行动要将病毒播撒了吗？Dana在电脑网络上不断地寻找着，可始终都没有确认的线索。在几个探头拍摄下的影像中，她找到了身影类似的人，但她不敢肯定。Alex的外表已经不再重要了，病毒可以让他变成任何人的样子。她对自己说，却依旧在尽力寻找着那个她无比熟悉的外形。  
48天后，她再次找到了Karen，说服她给她再透露多一点的信息。Karen似乎在一个网络信号相当糟糕的地方，但她的样子看起来却不像上一次那么憔悴和充满痛苦了。  
『我能告诉你的东西不多。我已经彻底离开那里了。我现在和母亲一起搬到了一个小镇定居，我不能告诉你具体在哪里。』她用手抹了抹被风吹乱的头发，『黑色守望已经彻底消失了，在一周前的爆炸里，过去的资料和实验样本，甚至于在上一次袭击中幸存的专家和工作人员，什么都没有留下。我劝你不要再去寻找了，无论是Heller还是Alex。他们都早就已经成为了过去，在感染病毒的那瞬间。』  
Dana的拳头在桌子底下握紧了。她真的能放弃所有的期待和情感，让他们只存在于过去那些美好的记忆里吗？或者是坚持下去，然后用残酷的现实将自己对他们的怀念和爱都全部摧毁？Alex早在之前就已经成为了一个被病毒控制的疯子，而那些关于病毒的研究和情报也肯定地显示着，Heller终究也难逃如此。那些被他杀死、吸收的人，最终也会将他的灵魂和人格彻底抹杀。  
『我还是想要知道，哪怕那不是我所希望的。』沉默了一会儿，Dana终于还是选择了坚持。  
画面抖动了几次后，视频通讯率先被对方关闭了。然后，Karen通过加密网络发来了一个地址。  
『这个是黑色守望刚炸掉的仅存的基地，里面的画面和信息都不存在了，那栋建筑完全被夷为了平地。但你可以看看周边地区的道路监控。这是我能告诉你所有的事了。』在Dana还没有反应过来，应该表示感谢还是道别的时候，Karen就已经挂断了通讯，之后也没有再回应过任何联系。  
那些如同大海一般的监控录像变成了Dana唯一的希望，但它也同时令她绝望。不因为她什么也没有找到，而是因为她真真切切底看到了——  
Alex，她曾经的哥哥，从燃烧的黑色守望基地里走了出来。他的手里提着一个透明的周转培养瓶，而当她放大并处理了模糊的画面后，Heller的脑袋出现在了这个瓶子里。  
慌乱中，Dana打翻了手边的水杯，震惊又把她定在了原地，以至于没有及时料理好那些快速铺开的水渍，让它们钻进了笔记本底部的线缝里。在闪烁了几次后，屏幕彻底黑了下来，散热口传来了焦糊的气味。这使她想起了那场灾难，以及变成了海洋中碎片的Alex。  
『这个Alex已经是恶魔了。』她对自己说。其实，在Heller发来告别信的那天，她因为担心Maya的情况而前往了Heller的住处，却发现Maya也消失了。她当即便黑入街面监控系统查看，那时候，她就已经发现了。那个与Alex十分相似的，将脸藏入兜帽阴影中的人，带走了Maya。  
但当时，她还抱有侥幸；毕竟Maya是很平静底跟着那人离开的，还牵着那人的手。所以她以为，他可能是Heller的，一个熟识的、值得所托的朋友。  
『NO,NO,NO……NO！』Dana大喊着猛然站了起来，那力量掀动了桌子，让水杯滚落到了地面，砸成碎片。  
她抓狂一般地敲击已经短路的电脑，发现它毫无反应之后，又四处寻找过去那个旧笔记本作为临时的替代品。她必须要尽快找到这个Alex，在他伤害Maya和其他人之前。她已经没有时间为Heller哀悼了，虽然泪水早就已经在眼眶里久久流连。  
就在她沉溺于和电脑旧零件的斗争时，身后想起的门铃声将她惊醒，而出现在自制监控画面里的，正是她千方百计想要寻找的人，也是她一直恐惧着的噩梦——那个长着她哥哥脸的陌生人。她犹豫了，手指停留在遥控开门的按钮上持续颤抖。  
『我知道你在里面。』那个人用熟悉亲切的嗓音说出可怕的句子。  
『如果你想要知道一切，并且参与进来，就打开门。』他看着隐蔽摄像头的方向，『如果你想要平静和安全，想要与这种危机四伏的生活彻底告别，那么就什么也不要做，五分钟后我会离开，并且不会再出现在你眼前。』  
时间在滴答地过去，Dana依然在犹豫，她不知道这两种决定对她以及Maya会意味着什么，是机遇，还是死亡，或者更糟。  
『好吧。』她突然听到了那人的低声自言，『这是正确的，你的选择。虽然我很想念你。那么再见了，Dana……』她看到那人转过身。一瞬间，从兜帽影中露出的褐色眼睛里，充满了悲哀，而那人的嘴角却在微笑，发自内心地。  
Dana不知道自己那一刻究竟在思考些什么，她只是单凭着涨满了心口的感情冲了出去，亲手打开了那扇可能为她隔绝了病毒侵袭的门……  
  
  
Heller恢复意识，并完全醒来的时候，发现自己正赤裸地躺在一个充满了温水的玻璃罐中，脸上带着呼吸面罩，而他新生长成的四肢和躯体都完好得毫无疤痕。  
他用力地从那些为他提供营养、氧气和监测各种数据的管线中挣脱出来，走出那个“培养”的罐子。由于神经和肌肉尚未完全协调而摔倒在地的时候，他才想起了之前的记忆。  
那时，他急迫地想要做一个了结，因为留给他的时间已经不多了。他吸收了太多的人，那些家伙的人格都在他脑子里整日吵吵嚷嚷，只要他的意识一松懈，比如睡着，他们就会控制他的身体，然后设法地释放病毒。即使Alex看管着他，这种情况也变得越发严重起来。而Alex还要配合给Maya进行深度意识催眠的心理医生，调整她的脑波和神经状态，无暇分心太多。  
Heller明白，Alex是对的。一旦你吸收了一个人，那种快速获得你所想要信息的胜利感和欣快感，就会促使你去吸收下一个，然后越来越多，无法停止。他早已跨越了那根红线，而Maya还没有，她只是被病毒携带的记忆所混乱了思维，她还有希望。  
最终，他与Alex商量，去对黑色守望发起最后的突袭。他要一举解决这个残留的祸害，为Maya能正常地生活下去铺平道路，即使他可能不能再回来，再见到他的女儿。他亲吻了她尚在沉睡中的小脸，并给Dana发去了最后的短信。  
之后，他成功地进入了基地，在吸收了保安队长、机要研究负责人和三名基地研究博士、上将后，已经几近精神衰弱的他获得了自毁程序的密码。没有多思考任何得失，他关闭了那里所有的出入口，然后输入了那一长串的口令。烈焰和冲击撕裂了他，也撕裂了整个黑色守望。然后，所有的一切都归于平静，包括他头脑中的嘶喊声。  
  
是Alex取走了他尸体的碎片，救了他吗？他想应该是的，只有Alex知道他的计划。  
Heller慢慢地从地面坐起来，披上了放置在一边的布单，用力地呼吸着空气，也体会着“活着”且“清醒”的感受。  
没多久，当他勉强地站立起来，尝试移动的时候，不远处的门被打开了。Dana Mercer走了进来，手里捧着一个巨大的纸袋。  
『天哪！你先不要着急着走路。』她向他冲了过去，将他扶到了一边的软椅上，在查看了他一番后，从纸袋里给他递来了替换的衣物。  
『Maya怎么样了？』不一会儿后他便急着问，手里拿着Dana带来的食物，却一点也没有吃它们的意思。  
就在Dana微笑着开口的同时，那扇门又一次被推了开来。这一会回，Alex Mercer站在门后。而Maya，他的小天使，已经冲向他，喊着Dady将他撞了个满怀。  
  
FIN


End file.
